


smile.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey remembers the first time she saw it.or:  Ben never smiles at anyone until one day he does.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	smile.

**Author's Note:**

> day 12, drabble 12.
> 
> Prompt 012 - smile.

Rey remembers the first time she saw it. The quiet man who seemed to be more emo than not had never smiled at anyone. She'd never been his waitress before one Sunday afternoon, and when she brought his food to the table and put down the side of honey mustard he hadn't asked for, he was surprised. Rey told him that she knew he always ordered it, and then it happened. A smile that she thought was genuine crossed his face and he introduced himself as Ben. Ben always smiled at her after that, and Rey always smiled back happily.


End file.
